Love Roll
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Mikasa believed the only people she needed in her life were her adoptive family and her best friend. She didn't need anyone else. That all changes when her brother, Eren, and best friend, Armin, convinces her to work with them at a cafe called Wings of Freedom. She didn't expect to make new friends and she especially didn't expect to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a story with these characters. I uploaded this on tumblr and it turned out to be a success so I decided to upload this here on fanfiction as well. Enjoy!

**Love Roll**

It was finally summer vacation as the Jaeger family was having their normal dinner. The only thing off, Mikasa noticed, was that her adoptive brother was not at the dining table as usual. Looking around, she watched as her mother hummed softly, preparing the food for dinner as her father was going over paper work. Mikasa frowned as she continued to finish setting the table. Her mother turned around to see her husband doing his work at the table.

"Not at the dinner table!" Carla scolded as her husband sighed and placed the papers away.

"Where is that boy of ours anyways?!" Grisha frowned. Mikasa couldn't help but feel her ears perk up.

She has been so overprotective of her younger brother; anything about him caught her interest. She has been wondering where he was today. It had been the last day of their junior year in high school. Instead of walking home together, Eren had told her to go home first. She was at a loss as she watched Eren and their best friend Armin walk away with another girl, who she knew as their classmate Sasha. She wasn't close to the girl, but Mikasa knew that Sasha was a good friend to Eren and Armin, even if that brunette had a weird obsession with food. If Mikasa had to be honest, it just made her feel left behind. Eren and Armin were her closest friends and she really wasn't up for losing them to others.

"Weren't you paying attention to him earlier this morning?" Carla said as she finally finished cooking."He and Armin were going to a job interview at that cafe just a few blocks from school. It just re-opened up. Their friend that works there referred them to her boss. Sasha, I think he said her name was." Carla explained.

Mikasa's eyes widened. So that's why they were walking together after school. But why didn't Eren just tell her?

As if on cue, they could hear the front door slam open and footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD! MIKASA!" They could hear Eren shout.

A flash of brown and yellow entered the kitchen, the two best friends out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked worriedly.

Eren and Armin breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. The two grinned at each other before they grabbed Mikasa and twirled her around.

"We got the job Mikasa!" Armin said happily.

"Good job boys!" Grisha nodded as Eren had a huge grin on his face.

"We have even more good news!" Eren said as he stared at Mikasa. She didn't like the look he had in his eyes. It seemed like he was planning something. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Sasha's cousin, Hange, and her boyfriend own the bakery. Since its summer, they needed people and Sasha told them about us. Sasha even put a good word for you too sis!" Eren smiled. "She's actually wanted to get to know you. Hearing about you, Hange wants to hire you."

"This is good!" Carla clapped her hands together. "Mikasa, dear, it's about time you had a girl friend in your life. You're always with Armin and your brother. This Sasha girl may be a good influence on you. You should go to the cafe tomorrow with your brother."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. You're going to give it a try and that's final." Carla interrupted her. "This will be a good experience for you three."

The five ate dinner and talked about other things. When they were done, Mikasa and Eren walked Armin back home, despite the blond claiming he could go home by himself.

"Really you two. I feel bad that you two always walk me home whenever I come over."

"Only because we care." Eren explained.

"And you could pass for a girl and get harassed." Mikasa added.

" Mikasa!" Armin pouted. He wasn't hurt, knowing that she wasn't saying that to make fun of him. She was just blunt that way.

He knew that he and Eren meant the world to her. He just wished she wouldn't depend on just them and learn to open up to other people. He couldn't blame her though. Thinking back on what happened to her in the past and how she became adopted by the Jaeger family made him feel sorry for her. He saw pictures of her when she was younger with her biological parents. She was so happy and carefree…the complete opposite of how she was now. She barely smiled, only if it was around him and Eren. Who knows…maybe this summer things would change.

—-

Mikasa woke up to someone shaking her. Slowly opening her dark eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Eren hovering over her. She could feel her face heat up in surprise. She sat up to face him properly while Eren took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Eren, what is it?" Mikasa asked as she ran a hand through her dark locks.

"Did you forget already?" Eren chuckled. "Today is the first day at the cafe! We get to meet the rest of the crew. I'm so excited! Armin is gonna meet us there."

Mikasa stared at her brother before lifting the blanket to her neck and laying back down in bed, back turned to him.

"Not going." Mikasa mumbled.

"Come on Mikasa! We can spend the summer with Armin even more and we get paid! We'll even make more new friends! Aren't you excited for that?" Eren tried to convince her.

"…All I need is you, Eren." Eren sighed as he rested his left hand on top of his sister's head. She's been like that since that incident.

"I know Mikasa…" Eren began to say. "However, it is okay to open up to people. There are nice people in the world that will care for you as much as I do. Armin and I aren't the only ones. You just have to give people a chance, like Sasha. I can see you two being the best of friends. Watch, eventually it will be you who will start to leave Armin and I behind and we'll be the ones feeling lonel-"

Mikasa stopped him by getting back up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are the most important person to me!" She muttered.

Eren couldn't help but laugh. "Well I should be. I am your only brother after all! Now get ready so we can go!"

It took Mikasa only a couple of minutes to get ready. Tying around the infamous red scarf she was known for wearing around her neck, she met her brother at the door as they bid their parents goodbye and headed off to the cafe.

On the way there, Eren began to describe the co-workers he had met yesterday. In the midst of talking, Eren didn't pay attention to where he was going, almost getting run over by a car that was speeding. It wasn't able to catch the yellow light, stopping just a little bit over the line. Mikasa had quickly pulled her brother back and glared at the careless driver in the car who was bringing his window down a bit. Mikasa couldn't tell who was in the car.

"Watch where you are walking, brats!" The driver said as the light for them to cross turned on.

"Pedestrians have the right of way asshole!" Mikasa shouted back in anger as she flicked the driver off, all while pulling her brother across the street.

"I almost died!" Eren said in disbelief. "You saved my life Mikasa!"

"Be more careful next time!" Mikasa scolded him as they finally made it to the other side and continued to walk.

They had three more blocks to go. When they finally arrived at their destination, they could see Armin and Sasha standing outside.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin greeted happily as he waved his right hand around in the air.

"Hey Eren!" Sasha greeted as she was finishing up a potato she was eating. She soon noticed the person next to him. She quickly swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before wiping it with her jeans. "Mikasa! You came! I'm so happy. I was afraid you wouldn't show up to my cousin's cafe."

"Thanks for the referral." Mikasa said with a small bow. "You really didn't have to."

"No problem at all! My cousin was looking for eight people to hire. We had one more spot left and I thought of you. I hope we can become good friends!" Sasha smiled.

Mikasa was taken back. This Sasha chick genuinely wanted to become friends with her. Mikasa couldn't help but blush in response. "I-I would like that."

Eren and Armin smiled at Mikasa's progress. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard for Mikasa to open up to people. As the four entered the cafe, Mikasa was surprised by nice it looked. The place felt very homey and inviting. Looking around she could see a tall guy with a long face talking to a short kid with a skinhead hairstyle near the cashier. On the other side, near an ivory concert piano, were two girls. One had blond hair and resembled Armin a bit and the other was a tall brunette with freckles. The brunette was braiding the smaller girl's hair as she was listening to what small girl had to say.

"Hey everyone!" A woman came out from the back. She had her hair in a ponytail like Sasha and wore glasses. Mikasa wondered if this was Hange that she heard about. She stuck out her right index finger as she began to point at everyone. "…6…7…8. WOO HOO! Seems like everyone is present. Let's get this orientation started. So as you guys can probably guess, I am Hange Zoe! Erwin couldn't make it today. He had to do some last minute paper signing in order to get this place running. He is excited to meet you guys! NOW! LET'S START WITH SOME INTRODUCTIONS!"

Mikasa couldn't help but realize that Sasha's cousin was a bit on the crazy side. She wondered what kind of guy she was dating and how he could deal with that kind of personality.

"As I said before, I am Hange Zoe! I am one of the owners for the Wings of Freedom. I am the older cousin of Sasha through her mom's side. I can get very passionate about things I have a huge interest in. I will be turning 25 in September and I love my boyfriend very much!" Hange soon turned to Sasha who soon began her introduction.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sasha Braus, Sasha which is short for Alexandra for some reason. I am an only child and I live with just my dad. I love food and I'm good at hunting because I used to live in the country side. I will be turning 18 on July 26, so don't forget to bring me a lot of food that day!" Mikasa mentally shook her head as she watched Sasha practically drool at the mention of food. Would working here be a good idea for her?

"Hiding your real dialect huh?" The tallest girl in the room scoffed. Sasha looked at her with a frown, not knowing how to deal with the sudden confrontation. Everyone couldn't help but notice that this girl seemed very hard to talk to. With her left hand on her hip, she began her introduction. "The name is Ymir. Mess with Krista and I'll fuck you up."

Awkward silence spread through the room as everyone tried to understand her personality.

The short pretty blond next to her soon spoke up. "Hello everyone! My name is Krista Lenz! I can't wait to get to know you all and become good friends. Please don't think badly of Ymir. She means well. She's my best friend! Please take care of me!"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but look at her in shock at how sweet and innocent she was. Was she some sort of goddess or something? How could this angel possibly be friends with a cold person like Ymir. Mikasa noticed how Ymir's cold facade slowly melted as Krista talked.

"Yo, the name is Connie Springer! Best friend of Sasha. I'm excited to work with everyone! Let's do our best to make this cafe awesome!"

The person next to him soon spoke up. "I'm Jean Kirstein and I-"He stopped as he spotted Mikasa across the room. His cheeks turned red immediately. He walked up to her and took her right hand in his, much to the annoyance of Eren. "-and I have the pleasure of working with you. Your black hair is beautiful!"

Mikasa's eyes widened as Eren soon took action. Quickly pulling Mikasa away from Jean and moving her behind him, he began to talk.

"I'm Eren Jaeger and this is my sister Mikasa Ackerman!" He introduced as he held Mikasa's hand, adding a gentle squeeze. "As you noticed, we have two different last names because she's adopted but that never mattered to me. She's still family no matter what."

"Please take care of us." Mikasa added afterwards.

"And I'm Armin Arlert!" Armin soon said. "I'm the childhood friend of these two. I hope together we can grow as a team and make Ms. Zoe proud."

"Oh please, call me Hange!" Hange said laughing. "Well what an interesting bunch I have this summer. We just have one more person to be introduced. Erwin and I are managers but we won't always be here. So of course, you guys will be having an assistant manager. He should be coming out of the office right now." She finished talking as she looked towards the door on the northwest side of the room. Everyone did the same as the door opened.

A dark-haired man who seemed to be a bit taller than Connie came walking out with an undercut hairstyle and sharp, intimidating eyes. "So these are the brats I have to deal with?"

Mikasa's eyes widened as she recognized his voice. He was the asshole driver that almost killed Eren earlier! She couldn't help but glare at him as he walked up to the group.

"Everyone this is Levi, your assistant manager." Hange announced. Levi looked at his new crew, stopping as he noticed the tall girl with the red scarf glaring intensely at him. Walking up to her face, he glared right back.

The others in the room could feel the tension as they slowly backed away from the pair.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Levi asked as he grabbed a hold of Mikasa's scarf.

Mikasa's glare intensified even more. No one was allowed to touch her precious scarf. This guy didn't even recognize her. She quickly took a hold of the white cravat he was wearing, causing Levi's eyes to become narrower. Mikasa stood up straighter as if to emphasize their height difference.

"Yes I do…shorty."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your support. It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying it. Here is the second chapter of Love Roll. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Love Roll**

Maybe he didn't hear the girl in front of him correctly. But seeing everyone but Hange freeze up in shock and fear proved that he did hear it. Hange was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. This pissed Levi off even more. He could feel vein popping on his forehead. This brat had the audacity to call him shorty. Him! Her freaking assistant manager! She needed to be disciplined. No...She needed to be fired immediately! He soon looked over at Hange who seemed to have gotten control of her emotions, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh man! I needed that!" Hange cried; cheeks a bit red from laughing. The short assistant manager soon turned his glare to her.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Eren quickly spoke to defend his sister as he stepped forward. "She doesn't like other people touching her scarf."

"I can speak for myself. Thank you." Mikasa said she pushed Levi's hand away from her neck. "Don't ever touch my scarf."

Eren couldn't help but face palm himself. Armin, Connie, and Sasha stared at the duo in shock. Jean stared at Mikasa like she was a goddess. Christa looked around worriedly while Ymir just smirked.

INSUBORDINATE!

Levi's hands turned into little fists as he tried to cool down. How dare she talk to him like that! Where were her manners? She had to respect her elders. What was her issue anyways? He just came into the room to find her glaring at him for no rea-OH.

Levi stopped in his thoughts as he knew they met before. Seeing her next to her brother, who to be honest did not look alike at all, it clicked for him. Those were the brats at the crosswalk earlier today. The kid wasn't looking where he was going, so he had to slow down his car, missing the light. She was the girl that flipped him off and called him an asshole while they crossed.

Levi smirked as he was lost in his thoughts, pissing MIkasa off even more.

"You're the girl from the crosswalk earlier." Levi stated as Mikasa huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Glad to see you remembered. You still owe us an apology!" Mikasa demanded.

"Sorry that I almost hit you with my car." Levi said turning to Eren. "And that you had to grow up with that." He added just to piss her off even more. He didn't know why it was so entertaining to him.

Mikasa growled as she rolled up her sleeves. "Why I ought to-"

"Well now!" Hange interrupted, holding the oriental girl from behind. "Since we're all done with introductions, let's move forward as I go over the protocols and what I expect from each and every one of you." She soon ran to the back to bring out a brown box. Everyone waited patiently as she opened it to reveal the uniforms. Everyone was handed a tan apron that had the words "Wings of Freedom" right on top of a sewn image of white and blue wings.

"These will be your uniforms to wear to work. Just wear a white shirt and jeans and you will be set. Also as a little gift, you guys will also receive this nice dark green jacket with our logo in the back!" Hange seemed to be doing a mental check list in her head as she turned to Levi. He soon spoke up.

"This café requires you to have good customer service and I want no slackers." Levi commented. He wanted this café to live up to his friends' expectations and he was gonna make sure it happened.

"Employees are expected to behave in a respectful and cooperative manner with their co-workers, supervisors, and especially our customers at all times. We expect that your full focus will be on providing our customers with the best possible experience t all times. Please do our best to work cohesively and cooperatively with your team members to create a pleasant and fun work environment for everyone. I will not tolerate negativity-"Hange paused to look at certain people. Levi could just feel Hange's deep stare as he tried to ignore it by looking at another direction. Staring at the ivory concert piano, Levi could feel painful memories threatening to unbury. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his long time friend. "-and no cell phones on the floor. You may use it only on your break. Any questions so far?"

A small hand rose up.

'"Yes Christa?"

"Will there be live music playing while we work?" the small blond asked as she pointed to the piano.

"Ah good eye. As you guys can see here, this will not be just any small café. What makes us stick out is that fact that on every Friday, we shall have a themed day and everyone has to dress up! The following night, we will be having a special performance by our very own assistant manager!" Hange said excitedly."

"Since when did I agree to do that?" Levi asked.

"Well since we did reopen this place, Erwin decided that we should spice things up here this time around. It's been a while since we heard you play."

"You can play the piano?!" Eren asked excited as well.

Ignoring the boy, Levi frowned. "You know why I stopped playing. I told you two to get rid of it. If there's nothing else, I'll be going home now." With that said, everyone watched him walk off

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's his issue?" Ymir commented with a frown.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just grouchy because he didn't have his tea today!" Hange laughed. "Now take the time to familiarize yourself with the place.

Mikasa didn't pay any attention as she continued to watch Levi walk out of view. She didn't know what, but she could tell that he was very upset when Christa mentioned the piano. Walking towards the instrument, she realized there were a few pictures hanging on the wall. In one photo, it was a picture of Levi, Hange, and a taller blond male. He had his arm around Hange, so she assumed that was the other owner, Erwin.

In another picture was those three again, but this time there were four other people; three more males and one more female. One of the guys had brown eyes and blond hair which had a middle parting and a ponytail folded at the back. He also had a small beard. The next guy had slightly darker skin. He sported short black hair kempt to a point on the back of his head's top. The girl in the picture was really pretty, Mikasa noted. She was very short and had light ginger hair and amber eyes. The last guy seemed to look older than everyone else. Mikasa couldn't help but notice that he had a similar hairstyle as Levi and even had a cravat too. It was like he was trying to copy him exactly. The only difference was that he had dirty-blond hair and small hazel eyes. Everyone looked so happy, especially Levi.

"Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral…" A voice said from behind her causing Mikasa to jump. Turning around quickly, she watched as Hange smiled softly at the picture.

"They used to work here." Mikasa said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Hange said fixing her glasses. "They were the first people I hired at this café. I never hired anyone else except for you guys. Levi was the one who chose them."

"But he's just an assistant manager."

"We trust him." Hange commented. Her voice left room for no arguments. It was as simple as that.

"I guess so…" Mikasa mumbled. Hange laughed softly as she patted the younger girl on the head.

"You may think Levi's an asshole, but he means well. He had a rough time growing up and this café has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. So please be kind and understand him. I'm sure you have a few skeletons in your closet, right?"

Mikasa couldn't help but touch her scarf. "I was pretty rude to him…"

Hange began to laugh again as she shook her head. "Shorty! I love it! It's nice to see someone who can get a reaction from Levi like that. You were only being overprotective of your brother so it's understandable. Interesting how you're adoptive though. Anyways I believe you and Levi will get along great! Just apologize the next time you see him. Well since everyone is doing their own tour, I'll show you around."

Time went by fast as the two checked out the bread and pastries, the sandwich station, the bathroom, washroom, patio, and the office. Mikasa couldn't help but notice a door that led to a set of stairs.

"Where does the stairs lead up to?" Mikasa asked as Hange was cleaning around the office a bit.

"Hm? Ah! It leads to a small apartment. We decided to use that for the break room. There's one small bedroom, a living room, bathroom, laundry room, and a kitchen." Hange smiled. "Let's head back to the others. They must be wondering where we went."

Making it back to the front of the café, they found the others listening to Sasha talking about the different pastries in the café. In her hand was a cake roll that she was drooling over. It was a red velvet sponge cake with cream cheese fillings. There were also white heart designs on it as well.

"-and my favorite pastry ever is called the Love Roll! It's the store's best selling pastry along with the top latte, caffé de amour."

"Those are such cute names!" Christa commented.

"There's a cute story behind it as well!" Sasha said proudly.

"There were two people who worked at a café!" Hange began to say, gathering everyone's attention. "They were given a task to create a new pastry and latte. They fell in love while helping each other out with their design and this is what those two created. We gave those two the names since it was appropriate."

Mikasa smiled softly as Hange was obviously telling the story of her and Erwin. To fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with you back must be a wonderful feeling. Her gaze turned to Eren who was arguing with Jean.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Armin and Eren had finished their training with Hange and Levi the following afternoon. Mikasa was scheduled to work with Sasha, Jean, and Connie later in the day. Saying goodbye to Ymir and Christa who went the other direction, the boys headed back to Eren's house.

"I still can't believed the incident Mikasa and Levi had yesterday!" Armin said starting the conversation as he placed his hands in the pockets of his apron. The two of them still didn't take them off.

Eren couldn't help but sigh. That was Mikasa for you. He knew how his sister could get when being insulted or someone messed with him or Armin. He was happy to know that he and Armin were Mikasa's special people. In return, Armin would do anything for his oriental best friend. Eren himself was overprotective of her as well. He knew Jean was after Mikasa and it didn't sit well with him. Jean shared the same annoyance for him since he was close to Mikasa after knowing they weren't really related.

Levi was about to respond but stopped as he looked into an alley. There was a blond girl getting harassed by two thugs. Ignoring Armin's calls for him to not get involved, he got closer.

"Come on pretty mama, let's have some fun." One of them said.

"I said no." The girl said in a cool tone. "Now leave me alone."

"Feisty!" The other guy said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We just want to have some f-"

The guy stopped as he felt a lid of a trash can hit his head.

"She said to leave her alone! Now beat it before I ki-"Eren stopped in his sentence as he watched the girl he tried to save suddenly flip the guy two times her size on his back. She soon kicked her leg backwards, landing her attack right in the other guy's prized jewels. He fell to his knees. She soon spun around and kicked the guy in the face, knocking him out.

Eren's mouth dropped as he grabbed the other trash can lid and smashed it at the first guy's head knocking him out as well. The girl soon looked up at him with icy blue eyes. "Wow, um, you fight…good." He muttered as he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Eren!" Armin called out as he was heading towards them.

"I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger by the way." Armin finally caught up to him as the girl said nothing and walked past by him. She stopped to pick up her bag as she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Annie." That was all she said as she walked away.

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asked. Eren paid no attention to his friend as he continued to stare at the girl walking away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Armin that Eren was blushing. He couldn't help but think to Mikasa. He wondered how she would take the news.


End file.
